fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mourning Wood
Mourning Wood Quest The Mourning Wood is found in the Pleasanton Mall. When you first visit, a father and son will be holed up, waiting out the zombie hoard. Fight off the zombies and he'll reward your heroics by making you his errand boy (or girl). Oh joy! Item One: Gas Pump In order to find the gas pump you first have to be turned into a zombie by the Faunted Family. (Part of the Faunted quest line). Once you are a zombie go into the gas station and he will give you the pump. Make sure you keep it in your inventory because he will keep giving them to you if you don't and you will need to adventure there eventually. Quest Two: "Parental Ad-Visor-y" : Intact Visor In the Catacombs, wait for Kitt Kat (a cat with Geordi LeForge type visor) to show up. Kill him violently and take his visor. Item Three: Industrial Tether Kill a Trash Golem in the townshire Junkyard. Item Four: "Gone Fishin' ...For Alloy" : Iron Boots Go Fishing in James Pond, located in A Really Nice Park in Upper townshire. Item Five: "Eye For A Cybernetic Eye" : Cybernetic Eye Kill a bunny in the Curiously Quiet Thicket in the jungles of Trainwreck. Item Six: Alien Wreckage Adventure in the Crop Circles in Breadbasket wearing a tin gel hat. The hat can be crafted with tin gel and a bowler hat. The tin gel can be obtained by killing monsters in the The Pantry of Ill Omen and the bowler hat can be obtained by killing a Goon'ter in Damn Dirty Apes. You can not adventure in Damn Dirty Apes unless you are wearing a monkey suit. You can also obtain a bowler hat from Odd Jabba located at the Camp Site. NOTE: You MUST Adventure in the Crop Circles BEFORE trying to get the Bowler Hat and Tin Gel. Item Seven: Hydraulic Jumping Apparatus Kill a cybernetic frog in the Curiously Quiet Thicket in the jungles of Trainwreck. Item Eight: Cranium-Mounted Satellite Array Kill an antelope in the Curiously Quiet Thicket in the jungles of Trainwreck. Item Nine: Monkey Wrench fish for Pointy Sticks at James Pond in Upper townshire, or A 'Straight Edge Razor' (which you can purchase in Lower townshire -> Beer, Bait, and Swords) and a 'Fruit Peeler' work as well, as might other items. ( Note, you only have to have the item in your inventory.) Adventure in the Erroneous Position Relative to the Rails and wait for a Sickly Monkey Wrench to appear. When it gets to low enough health, the option to use the Pointy Stick will appear. For other items, you will receive a dialogue option to cut off the monkey's arm after defeating him. After giving Gepedo the wrench and continuing to his last item briefing, you will encounter Monsterro, the zombie whale (level 11) in a boss fight, so be prepared before proceeding. Item Ten: Peek-At-You After finishing Sage Eru's quest to return his missing children, adventure in the Warp Zone until you encounter Team Mock-It. Answer their question correctly ("Prepare for trouble and make it double!") to get a defense boost and a Peek-At-You pet. (If you give another answer, you'll have to beat them, then get a Peek-At-You.) Go back to your dorm room, add the pet to your crate, select it as your active pet and then return to Gepedo. Loan him your Peek-At-You pet and his invention will be revealed. He will escape the mall (achievement!) and the quest will be complete. Adventuring in the now Pile of Mourning Wood you can find a Little Wooden Boy pet and a Plank of Wood item, (same as those that you acquire if you visit Mourning Wood while a zombie before completing the quest) which you will need for another quest (Veneer and Far). Zombie Attacks From time to time when you bring items back, you'll have to fight off four or five zombies, so it's probably a good idea to heal first if you're banged up. Category:Quests Category:Pleasanton